


The First Hero

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, this is kind of old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization of the manga section in the back of Hyrule Historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ...I OWN NOTHING.

_ Allow me to guide you through a tale, it was written on the heart of a young boy, as pure as fresh parchment.. A story that weaves destinies and spans eternity. _

* * *

Young children ran about, laughing and smiling.

"Hey, Link, look at that!" One of the kids said, pointing to the sky where a shadow flew over them, catching the attention of a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

The boy was wearing a green shirt, and a small beaded necklace around his neck, a gift from a friend of his.  _ A red bird... A Loftwing flying through the sky...  _ The young boy, Link, realized as he looked up at the large bird flying over head.  _ How nice it must be to fly through the great blue sky... Free... But I...  _ Link's face looked almost saddened at the thoughts rushing through his young mind,  _ Can't get up there... Why do I feel like this... When I look up at that bird?  _ The boy wondered as the bird started to fly away.

Far beneath Skyloft, the island in the sky where the young Link now stands, under the thick sea of clouds, people once lived on the world below, back when it was still called "the land of Hylia", a dark age was brewing. The lands were shrouded in fear and betrayal.

* * *

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_... _

_ Drip. _

Dull, nearly lifeless blue eyes watched the water droplets drop from the ceiling of the dungeon the male was locked in. His arms held up by manacles around his bruised and bloody wrists, his feet chained, making him almost unable to move at all. His once expensive green tunic was ripped and tattered, barely clinging to his form, his grey pants that had once fit him perfectly were now loose on him, he had lost weight and muscle mass during the four years of his imprisonment. His hair, which had at one time been a bright gold, had also dulled, having not been cleaned or even had the slightest bit of sunlight. He was hunched, looking defeated yet still defiant, if it was possible to do so. His eyes downcast, his head down, his lips set in a poker face that he expected none to see.

He might have been surprised when the door creaked open, revealing three figures he thought he would never see again. One was the man who taught him how to wield a sword when he was a young child, another was a blacksmith, who he had at one time been apprenticed to. The last, he could not see the face of, but he knew, oh he knew who it was. The only person that could possibly bring that fire back in his eyes, the only one who he kept on his mind the entire duration of his long imprisonment, his dear sister. The knight who had trained him spoke first, "Link... Link the Hero." He said.

Link's gaze looked up, his ice blue eyes already gaining back some of their long-lost life. He didn't say a thing, not yet. He didn't need to, his cerulean eyes said it all,  _ Why have you come? _

"Lord Dagianis, the man who framed you, has been killed by the demon king. Please.. Come out into the light of day. I fear the demon king's army will soon be upon us." The same man spoke, his voice taking a pleading tone.

Link barely held back the dry chuckle that almost came out of his mouth, but he did not hold back on the words that came from his lips, "It was you, my own people, who said you had no need for a powerful hero, and now that it's convenient for you, you want me to fight? What's more, my sword is broken. I can't even run anymore." He said bitterly.

"Our little.. Misunderstanding has been resolved. Your premonition of danger was correct, we all understand that now." The same man spoke.

Link was about to open his mouth when the girl spoke, her smooth voice calming Link slightly, "You are the only one who can drive off the demon king and protect Hylia!" She said in a worried tone, causing Link's eyes to widen.  _ She still believes in me that much?   _ He thought in wonder.

"On the fact of your weapon, Orville has tended to it these past four years." The man spoke before Link could find a word to say.

"Link, our hero. It is my honor to present this blade to you." Orville said, as a determined light filled Link's eyes.

"And here I thought, that I would be able to sleep in peace." Link said dryly as they unchained him, the iron manacles falling to the ground with a clang. _But if you wish to wake the lion..._ _Then give him fangs._ He finished in his mind.

Naught but a short time later, Link was dressed, significantly cleaner as well, and he stepped out, sword in hand, his face set emotionless once more. He had a red cape, and he was brought to rally the people- his people- to fight. "My dear land of Hylia! Though people's hearts may change with time, this land's beauty, pride, and purity never change. If you have need of me then I will forever fight to defend you. Let us fight together, children of Hylia!" He decreed loudly, raising his sword high.

Link and his old friends, whom were known as the Five Knights of Hylia when they were together, began preparing the people for the battle ahead. It was days later, when a shadow flew in front of the sun. "Hey! What's that? A bird?" One of the knights said, noticing it. Some of the more scared villagers cried, "It's a demon! A demon coming to attack us!" Instantly, one of the other knights yelled out, "FIRE ARROWS!" not seeing the faint figure Link noticed was riding the creature, whatever it was.

"Hold your fire! There is someone on it!" Link yelled, and the bird landed, it's rider standing before them.

The rider was a woman with long golden hair and blue eyes, a beaded crown on her head, and she was dressed in a white gown. The bird was crimson red, with a white underbelly and a long tail. His beak had red markings, and his eyes showed sentience and arrogance.

"I am the white goddess, Hylia. This is a Loftwing, a bird of the gods." The woman said.

_ Goddess?!  _ Link thought in surprise, as one of the other knights said, "It's Hylia's guardian goddess!"

The Loftwing however, looked at all the people, then down at Hylia herself. " _ Hmph,  _ our search is in vain, Hylia. They are so fearful that they cannot tell gods from demons! That is how useless these humans are. The one I seek will not be found here in this lower world. Someone able to fight the demon king with me! Someone worthy to be my rider!" It said, speaking in a haughty tone.

Link's blood began to boil, and he stepped forward. "'Useless'?! If you seek souls to fight alongside you, we are here, Loftwing! We  _ will  _ defeat the demon king!" He said boldly, his anger flooding his voice. Everything went silent for a moment, the Loftwing staring at Link in thought, Hylia in surprise, and his friends in worry.

"Oh? And who might you be?" The Loftwing spoke, his voice calmer now.

"Link, a knight of the land of Hylia. Humans may look small in the eyes of a god, but there are those among us who have the courage to fight!" Link said vehemently.

The bird took off, his last words booming, "If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth!"

Hylia pulled a sword forth. "The fearsome demon king will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin. My people, you can escape to the sky. The Loftwing will show you the way." She said.

"To the sky?! We aren't birds, and the Loftwing has already left us." One of the other knights said in doubt.

Hylia lifted the sword slightly in her delicate hands, holding it horizontally. "The Master Sword, a blade that repels evil, will sunder the earth, and act to stand as a pillar to support the land as it floats to the sky. And yet, it was created by gods, meant for our use alone. In order to exert its power on the surface world, it must be reforged by human hands. The hands of the most honorable hero in the land." She said, holding the sword out to Link.

Link's frown turned sorrowful. "Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, and my honor is tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword." He said solemnly.

"Link. This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that you held in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?" Hylia said.

Link's lips turned into a bitter smile, "Regardless of whether you are humans or gods, all of you seek my answer. Truly, you use me whenever it suits you. But, right now, it goes without saying, my spirit will always stand with my friends!" Link said, taking the sword into his hands, raising it high as he turned back to his friends. "Stoke the fires! With the goddess' strength, we shall take to the sky!" He called out.

* * *

 

The Master Sword was broken by the hands of the hero, melted down in the searing flames, beaten, and reborn from suffering.

Meanwhile, the goddess was desperately trying to hold back a untold evil.

* * *

A demon smirked darkly, speaking in a evil, rumbling voice. " **This time, I will rule everything.. Once the Legacy of the gods is mine!** "

* * *

Wicked desire assaulted the world's surface, staining it the color of obsidian, and the mountains, plains, and all that flowed pure on the earth was ruthlessly scoured by fire.

The people of the land of Hylia cried out in despair, "It's the end of the world! Oh goddess! Will you not come to our aid?"

A single voice responded, "Someone will save us. The gods will not forsake us in our time of need."

Link stood forth, sword in hand. "Your prayers from afar won't vanquish the demons!" He yelled.

Link's sister came forward as well, clasping her hands together she spoke in a commanding yet worried tone. "Creatures of the world below. Servants of the goddess. The humans are at war. You will go to their aid!" She said, and many creatures rose up from the ground, ready to fight.

* * *

 

Over the course of seven days and seven nights, the goddess' army fought valiantly against the army of the Demon King. Vast numbers of humans were slaughtered. But, few though they were, the courageous people continued to fight, their resolve unwavering.

* * *

Link stood before the Demon King, brandishing the Master Sword before him, a fire like no other in his eyes. " **What's wrong, coward?! You are nothing without your gods. Weep! Howl! Turn and flee! Cast off your armor and kneel before me, and I may grant you the honor of serving us. Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?"** The Demon King spoke wickedly, cackling.

"I'm not afraid to die, but before I do, I  _ will  _ defeat you!" Link said courageously.

A single swipe of the Demon King's claws sent Link to the ground. " **Foolish worm!** "

Link fell onto the rocky ground, ground that once had been part of a vast plain.  _ My hometown... The beautiful air... The mountains... The rivers... Reduced to this... Will this be the last thing I ever see...? _ He thought in a weak sorrow.

The Loftwing suddenly appeared. "Climb atop my back." It said.

"Th- the Loftwing?!" Link said in surprise. "You mean you'll take me as your rider?"

"I have kept a close eye on your battle." The Loftwing said simply.

Link climbed onto the Loftwing's back, and it took off. "We shall fight together, for eternity!" The Loftwing said.

"Loftwing, will you show our people to the skies? I ask your guidance." Link said.

"As long as you will fly with me henceforth." The Loftwing said, looking at the hero.

"Yes, I swear it." Link said.

At that moment, as though offering a blessing, three dragons appeared and circled the two. On the Master sword, a symbol of three golden triangles appeared, a few inches above the hilt.

_ This symbol.. What..?!  _ Link thought, looking at it.

One of the dragons spoke, "The Legacy of the gods dwells within the Master Sword. Hero! Present thy sword before the goddess!" It said.

Link gave the sword to Hylia, who took it in gentle hands. "My country.. My beloved people of Hylia.. My humans. Live on and bear descendants, where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky. And there, guard the legacy of the gods, the Triforce, from the wicked!" She said. With a single swing of the sword, Hylia rent the earth.

Some of the other knights were gathered at the castle, calling in the people. "We're taking to the sky, gather at the castle! If you tarry, you'll be left behind! Hurry!" They said urgently.

The Master Sword was floating there, held aloft by the goddess' power. "Link! The sword! Take it!" Hylia said, and Link took hold of the blade.

"Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!" He yelled, driving the blade into the ground, then pulling it out as the land began to rise, a pillar of light shooting up from the blade. Link released the sword into the light. "The Master Sword has become a pillar between heaven and earth... Guided by the loftwing... It rises to the heavens..." Link murmured, looking up with a sorrowful expression.

"Link! Jump into the light! Please! What are you doing? Hurry!" One of his friends cried, reaching down.

Link could only look up at them, eyes brimming with tears he would never allow to fall. He fell to his knees slowly, then fell back against a rock, still looking up.  _ May you thrive, my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart. In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you... But my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move. Curses! Loftwing... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But, crimson bird, I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish. Ah... It doesn't hurt anymore. My spirit will always be with you...  _ Link's eyes closed as he took his final shallow breath.

Hylia lifted him in her arms gently, kneeling beside him. "Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the Master Sword. This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia, and all it's people as I do. But because of this, your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you, and felt your pain like a knife through my body. I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I... I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger... We shall be reborn." Hylia murmured, a few tears running down her cheeks, mourning the loss of this hero,  _her_ hero. The hero she had chosen long, long ago.

* * *

 

**_And so... Thousands of years later..._ **

A young Link was sitting boredly in a classroom, staring at his teacher. "Such was the goddess' benevolence. The lesson here is that we must be faithful to her teachings..." The teacher droned on as Link hid a yawn.

Later that day, Link stood on a small grassy area, looking up to the sky.  _ I wouldn't say I'm especially bored.. But ever since I was little, I've always found myself looking up at the sky. Why is that?  _ He wondered, when suddenly a Loftwing swooped down, heading toward him. "What the-?! That red bird! It's coming this way!" He gasped, as the bird landed before him, staring into his eyes, head lowered.  _ "Hello. I have long awaited this moment." For some reason, that's what I feel the Loftwing's eyes are saying to me. _ He thought, placing a tiny, gentle hand on the bird's beak.

_ Though we have been parted by time and distance, my spirit will always be with you...  _ The Loftwing thought fondly as the young boy stroked his beak with wonder in his eyes.

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? I'm sorry if you cried. Not really, I'm a writer, I love it when you cry over my writing.


End file.
